


HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINSMOKE BROTHERS

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Heartwarming, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: the VINSMOKES are celebrating Thier birthday,and it just so happens to be simmiler to one of their birthdays from eight years ago!!!,a sweet little day in the garden with family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINSMOKE BROTHERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes,I'm here posting ANOTHER birthday peice,but I'd like to say im sorry that it's all I've been posting for a bit,I've been busy with college and then just was stuck with writer's block .
> 
> if you've seen my twitter recently I actually have four Smuts in the works! Niji X reader, Ichiji X Nami,Sanji X reader and special Yonji one (I need to give him more love honestly)
> 
> Also,I decided to do this with Zeff instead of Judge as I love the idea of him raising them!!!

The smell of Victoria sponge cake filled the house as the energetic Colourful children ran around the house happily.

Yonji had Grass dirt onto his face,Ichiji was quietly reading a book with Niji somehow was covered in mud,Sora happily giggled as Sanji was laying on her lap,gently watching Zeff as he sunk the Candles into Thier cake,walking over to the garden table,the Mud covered sons trailing behind him quickly

"Calm Down Boys,you'll get some dont worry"

Yonji giggled happily as he clicked onto his chair,Ichiji and Niji following behind as Sora gently scooped up the blonde haired son and tucked him into his chair as they tucked into the cake,happily eating whole getting the sweet frosting stuck in Thier hair,in Thier face and Thier colourful shirts.

Sora giggled as she pulled out her small camera,and took a photo of them,the bright smiles on Thier face made her heart melt as Zeff sat down next to her and chuckled

"Thier growing up"

"They are.."

That was around 8 years ago.

Now three of the four boys sat in the garden of the old house, however this time,the back door opened as the smell of Seafood filled the area,the boys lacked the mud that stuck to their skin

Sanji was in the kitchen,assisting Zeff with making him and his brother's dinner,Ichiji was gently reading a small book,his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose with Yonji and Niji were laying on the table,pouting as they were bored.

Yonji's eyes caught the sack of dirt and smirked,standing up and rolling his long black sleeve top up,and opening the bag,and taking a handful of the dirt,and glancing at Niji.

"Oi Yon-"

A face full of dirt was slammed into Nijis Face,causing him to spit it out and glance at Yonji,who just chuckled and smiled,Niji growled and quickly scooped up the dirt that landed around him up and tossed it back at Yonji,who quickly ducked and chuckled,grabbing more

Ichiji glanced up from his book,sighing and going to speak,before two firstfuls of dirt landed into his hair and in the creases of the book.

Ichiji growled and stood up,his chair falling backwards

"Niji! Yonji!"

The due now were coated in dirt,yonji had a giant grin on his face with Niji's arms were corssed over with a large pout 

Sanji slipped out of the kitchen carrying bowls of the dinner,a happy smile on his face as he whistle,placing them down and glancing at his brother,he dropped the forks in his hand.

"W...what did you guys do?!"

Niji sat down,almost tucking into his food immediately while yonji just shrugged,Ichiji sighed and looked at Sanji

"They must have been bored because suddnetly they ripped the dirt bag apart and started a war.

Sora giggled as she walked out,sitting next to Ichiji as Zeff sat in-between Niji and Sanji

"Come on boys,no need to fight",

They all began to tuck into Thier meal,happily talking as Music lightly played in the background

Rejiu giggled as she popped the bottle of Wine and poured everyone a glass,sitting down next to Sora and Zeff

Yonji happily smiled,Past sauce coating his face,Ichiji was being slightly more elegant,wiping his face immediately after eating.

Niji swollowed his pasta,chugging his glass of wine while Sanji took his time,talking about his plans for his new menu.

Sora slipped out her seat while they were talking and opened the fridge,pulling out the White frosted cake that was decoowith fresh berries,chocolate and had custom candles with Thier name,she smiled gently and walked out into the garden,taking a small breath and slowly began to sing

"Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Ichiji,Niji,Sanji and Yonji  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too."

The large smile on her son's face made her heart melt,as she placed the cake down,Ichiji gently hugging Sora to which she hugged back 

"Thank you Mom.."

Niji and Yonji tackled her into a hug,,scattering the mud onto her but she smiled,gently hugging them back

"Thank you mom!"

"Thank you mother!!"

Sanji was the last one to hug her and gently hugged her,smiling 

"Thank you mom"

"Im just hoping you have a Amazing day,my sweet boys"

Yonji already was bouncing in his seat,As Rejiu Lit the candles and in age order blew out Thier candles

Ichiji

Then

Niji

Then Sanji

And lastly Yonji

All three of them cheered out once again

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"


End file.
